


Niall Horan one shots

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nervous, The Talk, meeting the best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots including Niall Horan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You pull up in front of the familiar house, the scarlet door, the white shutters on the windows and the little pathway up to the door, lined with flowers. Seeing all this creates a sense of home but that just makes it even more nerve racking as this house belongs to your best friend, Mel and today was the day you were bringing Niall to meet her.  
You had stalled for a few weeks but she had finally broken you down and today was the day. D-day.  
Taking a few deep breaths, you leave the car with Niall right behind you but before you had a chance to knock on that ever so familiar door, he stopped you  
“I don’t understand why you are so nervous; I’m only meeting your best friend”  
“No, you won’t understand until you meet her, then you will fully understand why I’ve been stalling...” you trail off laughing  
You knock on the door, nerves only rising and not 30 seconds later you are tugged into the warm embrace of Mel  
“Y/N!!!!” she screams “INSIDE NOW!”  
You laugh and gaze up at Niall who’s just stood there eyes large and jaw on the floor and you would be reacting the exact same way if you saw Mel for the first time. I mean the girl has neon pink, blue and orange hair and when you asked why she did it, she simply stated “boredom got the better of me”  
Niall quickly recovers though and you both enter the highly decorated house, you walk down the narrow hallway taking note of all the pictures of you and her family then you make it to the living room where you see the boisterous girl sat on the couch waiting patiently for you and Niall. She points over to the free couch and you both take a seat, by this time you’re practically shaking. Mel sees this and says  
“Y/N calm down, you’re shaking like a shitting dog”  
“Sorry, just nervous”  
“I don’t see why I haven’t asked him anything yet...”  
“Oh god no” you say as you look to Niall  
“Hey, as long as I get her approval I’m not bothered what she asks” Niall says confidently  
“You asked for it” you mutter just as Mel says “perfect”  
Mel then becomes quiet, you study her face trying to decipher what she’s thinking but she doesn’t let anything slip.  
Dammit.  
Then Mel decides to open her mouth and you wish she never did  
“Let’s make it awkward first of all” oh no you think “Niall have you taken Y/Ns innocence?”  
You feel blood rush to your cheeks and you can hear Niall close to choking, can the world just swallow me whole? You think to yourself  
“Umm no offence but isn’t that between me and Y/N?”  
“OH MY GOD YOU HAVE Y/N YOU SLORE” Mel shouts  
“OK Mel, move on... NOW” you say pinning her with a glare.  
She gulps “right..”  
“I hope you know I won’t ever do anything to hurt Y/N, and if I do you have the right to hunt me down and torture me or whatever the hell you’re into but you won’t have to because I don’t ever plan on hurting her. She’s practically my everything and my job isn’t very convenient and I have to travel but when I do, I will be either ringing her, skyping her or just texting her. I am in this relationship 100% and the only reason we are here today is because your approval means more to her than her family and they’ve already accepted me, I just hope you approve of me” Niall pipes up  
Mel looks at me, then at Niall and then back to me as if she was calculating the compatibility between us. After about 5 minutes of this she says  
“Fine, I approve but if Y/N turns up on my doorstep in tears then I will find you and I will stick my hand so far down your throat i will rip out your intestines, then I will hang you by them” when she’s finished she has this sickly sweet smile on her face as if she’s proud of her threat  
“Yes ma’am” Niall mutters looking petrified  
“Now enough of all the serious shit, I’m too young for all of it. When are you going to introduce me to this band of yours Irish?” Mel says with a smile  
Niall just laughs and says “soon”  
“Perfect” Mel grins


	2. if you can find me

“At last  
My love has come along...”  
Etta James’ voice fills the room as you gaze out to the dance floor where your best friend is dancing for the first time with her new husband. They move in a slow circle, enveloped in whispered conversation, you stare at them completely entranced by how amazing they look together, how they just seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces.   
You didn’t realise you were staring until someone next to you made their presence known by coughing, you look to where the sound came from, only to be met with a pair of electric blue eyes.   
“Hi” he says “I’m Niall, and you are?”   
“Ummm” you say as you shake your head attempting to escape your daze “I’m Y/N”  
“Nice to meet you, Y/N, may I ask how you know the happy couple?” Niall says as he points to the couple who are now kissing in the middle of the dance floor.  
“Oh the bride is my best friend, I’ve known her since I was 4” you say “And may i ask how you know the happy couple?” you ask him   
“Ah, I am the groom’s best friend along with the other 3 lads at that table over there” he exclaims pointing over to the table where 3 couples are chatting happily amongst themselves.  
Looking over to the dance floor again you notice that the newly wedded couple have stopped dancing and are announcing that other couples are happy to join them on the dance floor. That is when your favourite song by Frank Sinatra starts to play. You start to gently sway along to the tune of the song, Niall notices this and asks   
“Would you like to dance with me?” holding out his hand   
“Yes, that would be nice” you reply, taking his hand.  
You walk out onto the dance floor; he places his hands on your lower back while you place your hands around his neck. You move in a slow circle just enjoying your time together before the songs ends and someone will probably take Niall away from you.   
When the song inevitably comes to an end you pull away from Niall and turn to walk away but just before you do, he grabs your wrist and asks  
“Can I see you again?”  
“Of course, that’s if you can find me” you say with a wink and then you walk away


	3. memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one at all but my friend is a big niall girl and she insists on posting it so here it is !!

“Grandma, could you tell me a story?” asks your 7 year old granddaughter, Abigail.  
“Of course, sweetie, what do you want to hear?” you ask her  
“how did you and grandpa fall in love?”  
“oh, that is a very good story, do you want to hear that story?”  
Abigail nods her head, so you start

“well dear, grandpa was already in love with me before I realised I was in love with him, I was just too blinded by silliness so I didn’t see it. But for me I fell in love with your grandpa after I had had a bad day. Nothing for me would go right, I woke up late for work, I spilt coffee down my shirt and had to change and I had to work late to make up for the time I was late in the morning and by the time I got home I was ready for a bath and to go to bed but no, I couldn’t do that because your grandpa had showed up at my house to watch some movies, I think. And because it was your grandpa I couldn’t say no. So for the rest of night we did that, we watched old romantic movies and we ordered pizza and by the end of it I realised that I was looking at him differently, like I didn’t see him as just a friend anymore, I wanted something more and I thank god every day because if he hadn’t have spoken up at that moment I don’t know what would have happened. What your grandpa had decided say was how much he loved me and how he wanted to try the whole relationship thing out because he couldn’t stand watching me be happy with someone that wasn’t him and by the time he had finished you know what I did?” Abigail shakes her head no “well I did what anyone would do and I kissed him, and then I told him I loved him and now 30 years later here we are 3 kids and 4 grandkids later. But every day, your grandpa does something else that makes me fall deeper in love with him”

Abigail looks at you and says “will I have that?”   
“yes, of course you will, you’re prince is out there somewhere”   
Then you feel arms wrap around your waist and a head resting on your shoulder.   
“were you telling our story?”  
“yes, Abigail wanted to hear it” you say as you turn in his arms   
“I like our story” Niall says   
“I do too, I like how it hasn’t ended yet”  
“me too” you say as you quickly kiss his lips, making him smile widely  
“I love you.” Niall exclaims  
“I love you too.” You reply  
And Niall kisses you again.


	4. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to me this is the rudest thing I have written and it probably isn't even rude but I had 2 friends read it and their reactions were positive sooo here it goes!  
> I was listening to Rihanna - Skin while writing this and it fuelled my creativity ahaha!

You’re dreaming. But you can feel the dream fading as you begin to feel yourself slip back to consciousness as you feel a pair of lips press to your cheek. You open your eyes to see Niall right next to you.

He smiles at you slightly before pressing a kiss to your lips, then moving to the corner of your mouth, up your cheek to your ear where he nibbles on your earlobe, drawing a gasp from your lips.

Niall whispers “You like that?” And you hum in response.

He chuckles but carries on his torturous journey. Pressing kisses to your jaw line, mouthing slightly at the skin there and still making you gasp. He moves down your neck and to your sweet spot. Just under your jaw by your ear. He starts to suck on the skin there, drawing blood to the surface while you practically writhe in pleasure. When Niall is satisfied he blows on the hickey making a hiss escape your lips. He then carries on all the way down your neck, licking, sucking, and biting. 

Marking what is his. 

He makes it to your right collarbone and sinks his teeth in the skin there making you almost convulse. After creating another hickey there, he pulls back with his big blue eyes but yet so devilish smile. You wait around 30 seconds before pulling him into a bruising kiss and you both carry on your morning twisting around in the sheets, entwined as one.


	5. Marry me

There wasn’t anything big about his first proposal but despite the fact that it wasn’t big didn’t make it any less special to you.   
To you it was perfect; you were with your friends at a dinner party at Mel’s house. Her and Harry were celebrating their move by hosting a dinner to which you and a few others were invited too. 

The dinner was spectacular, you couldn’t have asked for a better meal and you all moved into the living room to carry on the night. 

This was when the first engagement happened.

You both were sat on the couch, Niall’s arm around your shoulder rubbing up and down the length of your arm and you were leaned into his side, head on his shoulder. You could feel Niall turn his head and press his nose into your hair, inhale and exhale and then kiss your head. You smiled when he didn’t move his head back to his original position. 

You watch the other couples interacting with each other, Mel and Harry were chatting animatedly with Perrie and Zayn about which was better Teen Wolf or American Horror Story. Mel was in the middle considering she was addicted to both. You knew that because of the 3am calls of her crying about a plot twist or that a character has died or something happened between her OTP. Perrie was siding with Teen Wolf because and you quote “Dylan O’Brien is just so hot” and then that was when Zayn joined in demanding on whom this Dylan person was and why he was so hot. And Harry was just there sitting next to Mel with his arm around her waist watching her as she talked about the pros and cons of both shows but his soft smile he gets when watching her disappears as she starts to talk to Perrie about Dylan O’Brien and you can see his arm around her waist get a bit tighter and something flashes in his eyes that certainly isn’t happiness about his girlfriend is practically swooning over this man. 

You just laugh at them all; it wasn’t something you could help. The men’s reactions were just hilarious and you just had to laugh. 

You feel Niall smile in your hair and it’s obvious he is trying to hold in his laughter as well, your laughter stops though when you feel Niall move his head but you soon feel your lips quirk into a smile as you feel Niall’s lips at your ear 

“You laughing at those 2 over there?” you nod in response. 

“Watch this” he states before he moves his lips away and shouts across the room to where Perrie and Mel are in their 6th minute of fangirling over Dylan O’Brien. 

“Ladies” Niall shouts and Mel and Perrie look over “So we’ve heard all about Dylan what about Tyler Posey?” 

That question brings a small squeal from both Mel’s and Perrie’s lips as they begin a whole new conversation but it brings glares in Niall’s direction from both Zayn and Harry which causes Niall to laugh and for you to join in a few seconds later. 

You lean up to look at Niall and see him already watching you with a soft smile; you lean up further to whisper in his ear 

“Oh yeah, watch this”

Then you shout over 

“Mel! Perrie!” they look over at you “So we all know you have a thing for Dylan and Tyler but what about Dean in Supernatural. I mean Jensen Ackles is a god, no?”

The reaction to that statement gets you glares from Harry and Zayn but earns you a quiet round of applause from Niall and smile to yourself watching the scene between Mel and   
Perrie play out as they now have to deal with their extremely jealous boyfriends. Zayn is quizzing Perrie all about these 3 actors and their love life while Harry has gone for the more physical route and is now wrapping both arms around Mel’s waist and then kissing the life out of her before moving onto her neck. 

Wow that boy doesn’t deal with jealousy well. 

Niall whistles lowly and you have to cover up a laugh with a cough. Then you feel Niall’s lips at your ear once again whispering two words 

“Marry me.” 

You pull back from his embrace to get a look at his expression which is mostly hurt because you moved away from him but in his eyes there is this seriousness that you have only seen once before in all your time with Niall and that time was when he told you he loved you. 

It is that look in his eyes that decides your answer. The sincerity and love in his eyes isn’t something you could have denied. So you look him in the eyes and whisper one word that will change everything

“Yes.”


	6. Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even I know what I have done.

Sunday’s were never something to be desired. Sunday’s meant that the weekend is over and school is tomorrow but Sunday’s also meant lazy days where you could just lounge around in your pyjamas and just relax and it was these days you treasured. 

These days were the ones you remembered, you really didn’t care to remember all the days that Niall was away on tour. You labelled those as your dark days and you put them in a draw in your mind, locked the draw and threw away the key. You didn’t care to remember all the dinners and functions, yeah they were for a good cause but the pretentious people put you off completely. 

Sunday’s were the days that you and Niall, laid on the couch entwined as one. His arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you close to him as if he let go you would fade away.   
Your hands were placed on top of his, fingers mindlessly drawing patterns onto his wrists and forearms. Niall’s head rested in the crook of your neck as you watched old Disney films like The Little Mermaid and The Aristocats. 

You could feel yourself drifting off to sleep, so you turned around and buried your head into his neck, kissing it softly. Niall’s arms instinctively wrap around you tighter like they always do whenever you begin to fall asleep 

“Don’t let me go, please” you whisper, aware you sound needy but you just had to get that off of your chest. 

“I never will as long as you don’t ever plan on leaving, I don’t ever plan on letting go.” He says firmly. 

“Just don’t leave please, I’m tired and I just need you here.” 

“You’re tired, huh?” he asks and you nod. “Well then you go to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake. I won’t leave, I promise.” So you do as he says and you fall asleep and when you wake the first thing you see is Niall’s face, next to yours, sleeping peacefully.


	7. Christmas eve

Christmas eve was an event in the Horan household that normally couldn’t be missed but this year Mel and Harry were celebrating with Mel’s family up north because Harry wanted to and you quote “thank the people that created my love” to which Mel’s reaction was “You’re dumb but my mum has already set up my old room.” 

Lily and Liam were with Liam’s parents in Wolverhampton because Lily wanted to meet his parents. So this year it was just you and Niall because both of your families were on holiday. Honestly it was perfect, you and Niall now sat on the couch, just listening to music when a familiar song comes on. One that Mel used to sing before she met Harry and now he sings it to her. 

Landon Pigg – Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

Niall stands up and grabs your hand to pull you up and when you stand, he pulls you into his chest and starts to move you both around the vast living room. You pause in the middle of the room and Niall leans down to hug you and when he does he whispers in your ear the lyrics 

“I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you...”

For the rest of the song you stand in this position just holding onto each other, breathing each other in and treasuring the moment. The song finishes and Niall pulls back but only to kiss you short and sweet and to murmur an “I love you. Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if you have read this because I really don't like it, I hope you can forgive me for my shocking writing


	8. Night out

The club was packed; the vibrations from the bass made its way through the ground and invigorated your spirits as you danced with your best friend Niall. You had had way too much to drink, bordering on way past drunk all the way to plastered but you didn’t care. You were having way too much fun, dancing and drinking. The song changes to a song that is a lot ruder than the last one and the dancing soon turns quite graphic. 

Dancing with Niall turns hotter and suddenly you’re being spun around and Niall kisses you hard and it quickly turns into a huge make out session in the middle of the dance floor which eventually leads you two to getting into a cab and driving back to his flat but before you make it too his flat, you’re both stood in the stairwell of his apartment building, kissing, your hands travel from his nape to his chest where you begin to undo the buttons on his shirt. He pulls your hands away from his shirt and pulls his lips from yours to whisper in your ear 

“Flat. Now.” 

You practically convulse at how he growls out the words and rolls his hips into yours to prove his point further. He picks you up and runs up the rest of the stairs. When you arrive   
outside his flat only moments later, he puts you down so he can push you against the door and kiss you which quickly turns into a battle of teeth, tongue and lips. When he finally manages to pull away, he hurriedly unlocks the door and drags you through the door to his bedroom. 

Niall pushes you down on the bed and he then climbs on top of you, straddling your hips. He leans down and attaches his lips to your neck. 

Biting. 

Sucking. 

Licking. 

You knew there would be marks in the morning but you didn’t care, you liked the fact he marked you hard enough that the hickeys would be there for weeks. He carried on marking you all the way down your neck and to your collarbone where he bit down and you almost screamed in pleasure but instead you bit your lip to keep from satisfying him. 

As Niall was marking you, you worked on getting his shirt off and when you succeeded you flipped both of you over so you were straddling him and his hands were holding onto your hips so tight you were sure there would be marks in the morning...

In the morning when you woke, you walked to the bathroom to clear yourself up and to survey the mess from the night before. Hickeys were littered across your neck and a very prominent bite mark was embedded on your right collarbone. You lift up the shirt you put on after everything had happened to see Niall’s fingerprints on your hips. You smile as your fingers brush over the bruises remembering what you did to receive them. 

As you carry on with the inspection, Niall walks up behind you and starts to gently kiss your neck, soothing the slight sting from the hickeys. “We should really do that more often.” He murmurs while kissing your shoulder and all you can do is nod and bite your lip at the thought of doing all that more often.


	9. You're pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason that this exists is because everyone in my family is popping out babies.   
> My cousin Phillippa has 3 children; Noah, Seth and Jacob   
> and then my cousin Tom's girlfriend Helen has just given birth to Joshua  
> so this Christmas has been full of me babysitting so they can get drunk.   
> awesome.

Well you knew something was off straight away when you felt put off by the smell of Niall’s cooking, that was something that always made you feel even hungrier, it’s never made you feel this sick. Deciding you better get yourself checked out you book yourself into the doctors, definitely not telling Niall anything. Lucky for you that he had left the flat to go to record with the rest of the band so you could prepare yourself without worrying Niall. 

The doctor calls you in to her office and asks the standard questions and then she asks why you’re here.   
“I think that I maybe pregnant but I’m not sure I haven’t done a test or anything.”

The doctor looks at you with kind eyes and gives you a cup “Ok, take this and go to the bathroom. We’ll do a urine test.” 

You take the cup from the doctor and you do what is expected. When you come back into the room, the doctor takes the cup from you and places a paper strip into it. 2 minutes later, she pulls out the strip and you see it has turned blue. The doctor turns to you “Congratulations, you’re pregnant. Shall we do a quick ultrasound to date it?” 

You nod and the doctor brings out the relevant equipment to start the sonogram. 

“If you could just pull your shirt up a bit that would be fantastic.” You do and she squirts some gel onto your belly that has your shivering. “Sorry, should’ve warned you, it’s cold.”   
The doctor turns on the ultrasound monitor and grabs the wand; she presses the wand down onto your stomach and starts to move it around. She does this for a while until she stops and points to screen. 

“That little lump there is your baby; from the size I would say you’re about 2 months along. Again congratulations!”

“Thank you.” You whisper still shell-shocked from the fact that you’re pregnant and seeing the little baby that’s growing inside you, pushes you over the edge and you begin to silently cry but this isn’t bad. No far from it, the tears are of joy and you just silently cry. The doctor passes you some tissues to dry your tears and to wipe away the gel from your stomach. Once you’re clean and you’ve calmed down the doctor starts to talk

“Now, while this is great news you must remember that you shouldn’t drink alcohol, smoke or doing anything else that can damage you and the baby. I wouldn’t recommend flying anywhere after 4 months. Anything else you need to know is in this leaflet. Congratulations and I wish you all the best for the future.”

You leave the doctors feeling slightly giddy but also slightly nervous at how Niall would react. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you pull it out to see that it’s text from Niall   
‘Hey babe, we’ve gone to McLaughlin’s, meet me there? I haven’t seen you all day and i miss you xxxx’

You reply saying you’ll be there in 10 minutes and throughout the 10 minutes it takes for you to get to the pub you go over certain scenarios in your head. Most are good but there are some bad ones that sneak in but you push those to the back of your mind and focus on getting to the pub.

Arriving at the pub you see Niall with the rest of the lads and their girlfriends all laughing and drinking. Walking up to them, Mel looks you up and down taking note of your slightly dazed look but she doesn’t say anything instead she turns to Harry to whisper something in his ear that has him smirking. You go and sit down next to Niall, his arm automatically goes around your waist and he pulls you closer. He whispers a “hi” in your ear before kissing your cheek and getting up, asking what you want to drink. 

“Ginger ale please” you answer, remembering what the doctor had said about alcohol. That’s when Mel looks over at you again but this time her eyes are wide and her jaw is one the floor. She raises one of her eyebrows in a silent question and you nod to which she answers by squealing. That gets her a look off of Harry that seemed to translate to “why am I with you?” but that quickly disappears when Mel turns to Harry and looks up at him with wide eyes.

Niall returns with your drink and sits back down next to you, his arm going back around your waist. “You alright, love?” He asks 

“I’m fine; I’m really good actually I just have a big announcement.”

From those words you have his attention and the rest of the table as well. 

Here goes nothing, you think. “I went to the doctors this morning.” And from that sentence Niall is frowning, “And well... I found out that I’m 2 months pregnant.” 

The table falls silent and you look at everyone’s faces. Mel is shaking with silent laughter, Harry is just staring into the distance, Lily looks like she wants to leap over the table but Liam is keeping her in a tight hold, Louis and Eleanor’s expressions are the same, both of pure joy, it’s the same with Zayn and Perrie and then you get to Niall. He is eerily silent and it starts to get awkward but the silence is broken when Mel shouts out

“I CALL GODMOTHER!!” And she bursts into giggles which cause Harry to join in and soon the rest of the table is laughing. It’s only Niall that remains silent and you look up at him trying to gauge a reaction. He stands up and walks around the table until he is standing right in front of you. He bends down and places both hands on your stomach, where your baby is growing. He laughs once and looks you in the eyes

“You’re pregnant?” you nod “With my baby?”

“Obviously.” You state.

He smiles wide and bright which makes you smile. 

“I’m gonna be a dad.” He claims. You nod and then applause breaks out from the table and he kisses you, short and sweet. 

He leans down and whispers in your ear “I’m gonna be a daddy and you’re gonna be a mummy.”


	10. Thanks to twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO READ THIS DRIBBLE   
> *hangs head in shame*  
> I'm going to go crawl into a hole now

You scroll through your twitter reading random tweets like “I’ve just eaten toast” and “Just watched friends for like 50th time, never gets old!” when you scroll past a tweet saying 

“Niall and Y/N make such a cute couple! I ship it!” 

You go to this girls profile and read on about your “romance” with Niall, the pictures on her profile were from the party where you had first met and then there were other pictures of you two backstage at the London O2 concert he invited you to. You see that this girl has multiple responses to her tweet, you read through them and most are agreeing to what she said. Growing slightly worried you pull out your phone and send a text to Niall 

“Niall, love, why do people think we’re together?” 

While you wait for an answer you start to walk around your room, trying to think what would lead them to think that you two are together. Since you met Niall at the party you were either communicating through texting, skyping or when it came to it you would tweet him. You two were always meeting up as well and you were really just close friends, you were closer to him than anyone else... 

After an hour of wondering and pondering your phone finally beeps signalling that you’ve received the text you need

“Come over to mine we can talk there?” 

“Sure, be there in 20 :)” you send off. You set off on the short walk to Niall’s flat, all the while wondering why he couldn’t tell you in text but rather in person. Your mind goes through different situations, good and bad. This takes up your time while walking to Niall’s and when you get there you aren’t really sure you want to be here anymore but you push down the feeling of dread and you force yourself to knock on his door. 

Your eyes turn to the floor so you don’t realise that the door is open until Niall is there pulling you in for a hug. His hug automatically erased any bad emotions coursing through you but this time there was something different to it. It went on for longer and even after you both had pulled away Niall still kept some sort of hold on you, it varied to arm around shoulder to holding your hand. You both walk to the living room and sit down on his couch, sinking into the comfortable fabric; you look up to the TV to see a romance film playing. 

For a while you both remain silent, just watching the film, Niall ends up playing with your hand and uses his index finger to draw patterns from your hand up to your elbow, he smiles when he sees the goose bumps raise up afterwards. He does this for a while, until the film ends and another begins, you soon make your way closer to him through the second film and he doesn’t seem to mind, he just makes a pleased sound and pulls you closer. At the end of the second film you finally remember that you were meant to be talking about earlier. 

“Niall?” He doesn’t respond he just looks down at you and raises an eyebrow 

“Why do people think we’re dating?” 

He sighs and replies “I don’t know but I don’t mind that people think we are, do you?” 

You look up at him and you see the worry in his eyes, so you smile up at him and say 

“No I don’t mind, I just don’t understand it that’s all”

The worry fades but it turns into something else that you couldn’t quite decipher. Niall turns back to the TV and he remains silent for a while, the third film finishes and the fourth begins. The fourth film being The Mortal Instruments, you happily watch the film and it gets to the part in the film where Clary and Jace are in the greenhouse for Clary’s birthday   
and they’re about to kiss when Niall finally speaks up 

“Tell me the truth, would you date me?” 

“Yes, I would”

“You aren’t lying?”

“No, I wouldn’t lie to you Niall, you should know that”

“Then will you be mad if I do this?” and he leans down and presses his lips to yours, its short and its sweet and before you can really react he’s pulled away. You sit up and you run your fingers over your lips. Niall stands up and starts to walk off to the kitchen so you follow him, and you see him leant on the counter with his head in his hands, you walk over to him and you wrap your arms around him, holding him tight, he returns the embrace and you whisper 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just really confused” 

“Do you want me to explain?” He asks and you nod 

“I actually really like you, I don’t know how it happened, I think it was when I first started to see the tweets about us and that was a few weeks ago, I guess I just started looking at you differently and well I really didn’t plan for it to happen but somewhere along the line it did and well yeah, I just really like you a lot.”   
You don’t say anything for a while, you just hold onto him and nuzzle your face into his chest, and he chuckles at that and drops a kiss on top of your head. You two remain like that, just wrapped up in one another and when you finally pull away it isn’t because you want to, it is just so you can say the next few words 

“Kiss me”

“Pardon?”

“Kiss me. Kiss me hard, so hard I forget my name. Kiss me so hard that I forget the colour of your eyes but that would be impossible since I haven’t been able to forget the colour ever since we first met. Just kiss me.” 

So he does. He kisses you and it isn’t short and it certainly isn’t sweet and when you both pull away for oxygen, you smile and he takes your hand entwining his fingers with yours.

“Together?” He asks 

“Together.” You confirm.


	11. Pancakes, Kitchen counters and long t-shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my friends.

It is the smell of pancakes that wakes you from your slumber, of course your stomach growling adds into the waking up as well. 

You follow your nose and you find yourself in the kitchen watching Niall prepare breakfast. You walk further into the room and Niall glances up when he hears the creak of the old floorboard. He smiles when his eyes land on you with your hair a mess from last night’s wonderful activities. Where at one point he grabbed a fistful of your hair and tipped your head back so he could have better access to your neck. But nevertheless last night’s activities showed all over your body. The hair, the hickeys on your neck and thighs which just show under the long band shirt you pulled on afterwards. 

You walk over to the counter and hop up onto the workspace watching Niall flip the pancakes over. Once the pancakes are settled and are cooking away nicely, he moves so he is standing in-between your legs. He places a kiss on your lips, biting lightly at your lower lip. He pulls away smiling and laughs when you chase his lips for another kiss which he gives you. 

This kiss though is much different from the one the two of you shared just a minute ago. This kiss is so much more like the ones you shared last night, where it was more tongues than lips. The kiss gets headier and Niall pushes you slowly backwards so you are now lying on the kitchen counter. He straddles your hips and plays with the flimsy fabric of the t-shirt covering your body. He leans down and connects your lips together in a heated kiss. Tongues glide together and teeth clash. He bites down on your lip, eliciting a whimper from you that is swallowed by him. He pulls away breathing hard but doesn’t stop, he makes his way along your jaw line all the way to your ear where he latches on to the skin behind your ear and sucks, creating a hickey that would surely last for days. He carries on the sweet torturous journey by making his way down the expanse of your body, sucking marks into where he could see fit then suddenly he stops and climbs off you. He grabs your hand and pulls you to the bedroom where you stay for the rest of the day. The breakfast was burnt but you couldn’t care.


	12. He's bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like James Bond.   
> And Niall as James Bond....

You wake to the eerie silence of the empty flat. This is the norm now though, ever since you started dating Niall. He’d go away for days, sometimes weeks at a time while you’re left alone in his flat, studying for your final exams which were fast approaching. You turn onto your side and you sigh at the empty space next to you, cold after not being used for so long. Sighing, you get up and walk barefooted into the kitchen where you begin to make the mixture for pancakes. Halfway through mixing there’s a thud in the hallway. You stop what you’re doing and tiptoe into the hallway where you’re greeted with the sight of Niall sprawled out on the floor, caked in blood and dirt. 

Immediately you rush over to where Niall is laying, face scrunched up in pain – you help him stand you guide him over to the bathroom where you help him sit down on the edge of the bath. You turn to the cupboard under the sink, opening it up you pull out the first aid kit before standing again to help Niall pull off his shirt. You wish you didn’t, his once white skin was now a mixture of red, black and purple. Welts covered the expanse of his stomach and they were slowly turning a worrying dark purple. Cuts covered his arms and hips as if he’d been slashed at with a knife, his right shoulder is the most worrying; there’s a cut on it and it looks to deep to be just treated with a plaster. Questions start to bubble up on your lips but you push them down. Now isn’t the time for questions, they can come later. 

You reach for a cloth and the bottle of antiseptic, Niall’s eyes widen and he begins to protest but you reassure him that it will all be fine and over soon. You gently wipe at his cuts, apologising every time he winces at the burn of the antiseptic. As you wipe at the nasty wound on his right shoulder, Niall starts to confess some things he’d been keeping from you.

He confesses that he isn’t some international businessman like he first told you when you first started dating. In fact he’s an agent for some sector of the MI6. He also says that the other lads that you’d met only just a few weeks ago are also agents but their girlfriends don’t know and they cannot know. He explains how he got hurt; he and a fellow agent were on a job when Niall got jumped and he got beat up pretty badly. Niall winces again and tears start to well in your eyes. You will them not to fall but they do. 

As you let the tears fall, a hand comes up to wipe them away gently. Niall hushes you to try and get you to calm down as you wipe the now dried blood away with a fresh cloth. You carry on crying though, Niall gets off the edge of the bath and down onto his knees in front you and pulls your head up to look him in the eyes. Tears spill from his eyes as he watches the love of his life break down in front of him. He pulls you into a bone crushing hug as you both sob for your life. It takes a while but you both eventually calm down, you still remain holding onto each other though. Niall closes his eyes and touches his forehead to yours. He releases a ragged breath and whispers brokenly “No-one will hurt you. I will protect you with my life.”


	13. Rings that bind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always wondered why you were the bridesmaid and never the bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this done ages ago and I posted it to my wattpad but not to AO3 so yeah... here it is! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me so happy and make me want to write so please drop a comment and leave a kudos. It'd be very appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Watching the bride and groom recite their vows you can't help but let a few tears fall freely down your cheeks. The ceremony is immaculate; the bride looks stunning, her brightly coloured hair curled to contrast with the White of her gown. The groom looks handsome, his trademark curls swept up on top his head, a soft smile graces his face as he begins to say his part.

You smile, remembering the panicked phone call from him because he didn't like what he'd written and the wedding was only a week away. You had reassured him after ten minutes of hyperventilating coming from the other end of the phone. When you'd calmed him down and hung up, you text him a simple 'she loves you, whatever you write she'll love.' And everything was calm again.

The tears are flowing freely at this point; the priest has announced them husband and wife and that they may kiss. Which they do, sweetly and chastely because of the kids in the crowd. You knew that as soon as they got in the car which would take them to the reception, a full blown make out session would be happening.

Following the bride and the groom out of the church, confetti flying around the happy couple, you can't help but feel out of it. You're happy for the couple, definitely but you couldn't help but wonder when it would be your turn. When you would be the one in white, marrying the love of your life. Just this year, you'd been the bridesmaid for two weddings including this one and you have three more this year where you're apart of the wedding party.

"You alright?" Someone asks, a hand placed on your shoulder.

You nod, not really trusting your voice. The stranger smiles as if understanding the problem "I see, I do really. Maybe it'll be you who catches the bouquet."

You chuckle at the stranger, "I hope it's me too but shhh don't tell anyone."

The stranger mimes zipping their lips before winking and walking off, probably heading off to the reception. Still smiling from the conversation, you join the rest of the bridesmaids at the baby Bentley hired for today.

It's a nice drive to the reception, truly it is. Full of laughter and tissues passed around thanks to tears making their presence known again.

The car arrives at the destination of the reception. A lovely restaurant on the edge of the city, it's picturesque and you can tell why the bride chose it. She had always been into things like this. Entering the room booked for the after party, a wide smile graces your face as you spy the bride and groom wrapped up in each other. Your view of the couple is disrupted though by the brides parents walking up to them embracing their daughter and their new son-in-law. Her father has tears in his eyes and her mother is already in crying. She doesn't hide them though, her eldest daughter has just gotten married - she has every right to cry.

Eventually though, you get a few seconds with the bride and groom, hugging before congratulating them. You head over to the table where the bridesmaids are seated, making yourself comfortable before joining in with the conversations on the table. It's as you are talking to Cecilia, a bridesmaid like yourself that you feel someone watching you. Shifting your gaze from Cecilia, you see the stranger from outside the church watching you. You catch his gaze and smile at him receiving a blinding smile in return as well as a nod of the head and a glass raise. You lift your hand to your mouth to try and contain your laugh, only laughing more when you see the strangers smile get a lot wider.

Your gaze with the stranger is on broken by the sound of fork being tapped on a glass; gathering the rooms attention. It must be time for the speeches.

You listen through each and every one of them; your eyes slipping to the stranger once or twice throughout and blushing every time you saw him staring right back at you. By the end of the speeches, a collection of tissues have piled themselves on your lap. You were perfectly fine through the best man speech and the maid of honour speech. Only tearing up twice through the grooms speech and the brides parents speech. But then the bride and grooms young child took centre stage. She was only five, a surprise but loved nonetheless, her tiny hand shook as she uttered out the words "my mummy and my daddy love each other and now they love each other even more. But I will love my mummy more than daddy!" The floodgates opened then, and Cecilia laughed at you before handing you a tissue. It's been an emotional day, you thought to yourself.

The band then began to play and people made their way up to the bar to drink and watch the couple take their first dance as husband and wife. It's all very sweet.

The dance floor is then opened up to the rest of the guests and all the children make a beeline for it. Parents laughing as they watch their kids skid around the place. You smile wistfully, wondering when that will be you. A hand comes to rest on your shoulder, you shift in your seat to see the stranger that you've become so familiar with in the space of a couple hours. He smiles down at you, blue eyes twinkling with an emotion unknown to you. He holds out his other hand and asks "Fancy a dance?"

**9 years later**

"Jenna! Auntie Mel and Uncle Harry are here to pick you up!" You shout up the stairs, not having to wait very long before Jenna is running down the stairs, her sleepover bag strapped on her back.

She smiles up at you, a smile she got off of her father before shouting "I'm going now mum! I'll see you and daddy tomorrow!"

You chuckle at your daughters antics before hugging her tightly, telling her to be good and sending her on her way. The house is quiet without her presence but you don't get much time to linger on that thought before Niall is picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

"NIALL!!" You scream, he laughs as he throws you on the bed and quickly climbing up your body.

"Yes babe?" He asks, kissing your lips quickly.

"What d'ya do that for?"

"No reason in particular... Although I do like you under me..."

You groan and cover your face with your hands. "Ugh, I married an idiot."

Niall laughs, kissing you again but for longer this time. "Nah babe, you love me really."

You nod. "I do, I love you."

He smiles that smile he sent you all those years ago. "Good because it just so happens I love you too."

He grabs your left hand and entwines his fingers through yours. A perfect fit. He gazes at the two rings on your fourth finger, his eyes sparkling with love and wonder. He brings your hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on your hand before kissing the rings that bind you to him for eternity and as you watch this man above you. A man so full of happiness and love for you, there isn't anywhere you'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and say hi at any of the things below! 
> 
> wattpad: dandelionandburdock  
> tumblr: hairdyeenthusiast.tumblr.com  
> twitter: Melissa_Jayne13  
> instagram: mel.jayne13


End file.
